bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Big Hero 6: The Series shorts
The Big Hero 6 shorts are a series of videos available on YouTube by Disney. They are based on the TV show. The first six shorts star Baymax interacting with a different character in every episode. Every short starts with Baymax saying "Hello, I am Baymax" with some variables such as his outfit. They were first made available in different official Disney regional accounts, and were posted months later by Disney Channel's international account. Three more shorts titled "Baymax Dreams" were released on September 15, 2018 and feature Baymax in "dream" sequences. Unlike the previous ones, they mix the show's 2D animation with 3D animation created using Unity Technologies' real-time rendering technology. The first one was posted by IGN on September 14, 2018, and a day later all three were uploaded by Disney Channel and DisneyNOW's YouTube accounts. All "Baymax Dreams" shorts are directed by Simon J. Smith. A third series of shorts titled "Big Chibi 6: The Series" (also known as "Big Chibi 6: The Shorts"), in which the characters are in Chibi form, were released. https://twitter.com/bob_schooley/status/1045805733441228800 Beginning in November 2018, the Chibi shorts filled the gap between Season 1 and Season 2's airing date. A trio of shorts titled "Baymax and Mochi", which are illustrated in a watercolor style, were released throughout May 2019. The first six episodes and the "Baymax Dreams" episodes are around 2 minutes long, while the "Big Chibi 6" and "Baymax and Mochi" episodes are around 1 minute long. "Baymax and" Episodes Baymax and Fred *'International date:' May 31, 2018 *'Official description:' Fred is determined to create an alter ego for Baymax! Should Baymax’s alter ego be a cowboy? A fireman? A clown? A sumo wrestler? More importantly, will any of Fred’s ridiculous ideas stick?! Baymax and Go Go *'International date:' June 2, 2018 *'Official description:' Go Go attempts to teach Baymax how to roller-skate, but he can’t seem to slow down! Can she keep him from getting into trouble?! Baymax and Wasabi *'International date:' June 6, 2018 *'Official description:' Baymax wants to learn yoga poses, but he has a hard time mastering it! Can Wasabi teach him without getting too stressed out?! Baymax and Hiro *'International date:' June 14, 2018 *'Official description:' Hiro boosts Baymax’s battery, which causes Baymax to go into overdrive! Oh no. Baymax and Mochi *'International date:' June 18, 2018 *'Official description:' While Aunt Cass is gone, Baymax tries to keep Mochi out of trouble, but he quickly learns that babysitting is harder than it looks! Baymax and Honey Lemon *'International date:' June 20, 2018 *'Official description:' Honey Lemon shows Baymax how to play tennis, but Baymax can’t move quickly enough to hit the ball over the net! Can she figure out a way for him to play? "Baymax Dreams" Episodes Baymax Dreams of Evil Sheep *'International date:' September 14, 2018 *'Official description:' When Baymax counts too many sheep while trying to go to sleep, a Junk Data Protocol begins deleting his new fluffy friends! Oh no. Baymax Dreams of Bed Bugs *'International date:' September 15, 2018 *'Official description:' As Hiro tries to remove Baymax's nasty computer virus, a swarm of bed bugs chase Baymax through his nightmare! Baymax Dreams of Too Many Baymaxes *'International date:' September 15, 2018 *'Official description:' Baymax's personality gets split into multiple versions of himself! "Big Chibi 6: The Series" Episodes Making Popcorn *'International date:' November 6, 2018 *'Official description:' When Fred is out of popcorn for movie night, Go Go and the rest of the team help him plant corn and pop it in his backyard! Mochi No! *'International date:' November 13, 2018 *'Official description:' Mochi causes chaos in the SFIT labs while Fred babysits! Save Mochi *'International date:' November 20, 2018 *'Official description:' Mochi gets stuck in a tree and Big Hero 6 has to help him down! Noodle Song *'International date:' November 20, 2018 *'Official description:' Jam out to Noodle Burger Boy's full-length jingle featuring Big Hero 6 as the band! Snoring *'International date:' November 27, 2018 *'Official description:' When Honey Lemon's snoring prevents Go Go from sleeping, Go Go enlists the rest of the team to help her fix the problem! Gumball Trouble *'International date:' February 5, 2019 *'Official description:' Go Go mistakes Honey Lemon's mini chem-balls for gumballs! Love Letters *'International date:' February 12, 2019 *'Official description:' Karmi is determined to give Captain Cutie a love letter, but he’s just as determined not to accept it! Super Charged *'International date:' February 19, 2019 *'Official description:' Noodle Burger Boy prepares to charge for his ultra secret move so our heroes decide to also charge up! Low Battery *'International date:' April 2, 2019 *'Official description:' A low-battery Baymax refuses to get into his charger! Road Trip *'International date:' April 9, 2019 *'Official description:' On a long road trip, Big Hero 6 team has some interesting dreams! Super Driver *'International date:' April 16, 2019 *'Official description:' Wasabi needs a little extra cash and signs up to be a super driver, but his clients end up being some of San Fransokyo’s most wanted! Brunch Rush *'International date:' April 23, 2019 *'Official description:' Aunt Cass is away at a café conference and leaves Hiro and his friends in charge of the Lucky Cat. However, they soon find themselves serving some familiar looking super villains! "Baymax and Mochi" Episodes Flowers and Butterflies *'International date:' May 6, 2019 *'Official description:' A mischievous Mochi keeps pushing plants out the window for Baymax to catch! To Baymax's delight, the flowers attract a swarm of butterflies! Mochi and his Toy *'International date:' May 14, 2019 *'Official description:' Baymax tries to help Mochi retrieve his favorite toy! Messy Room *'International date:' May 21, 2019 *'Official description:' Oh no! Hiro's room is an absolute mess! Baymax and Mochi work together as a team to make it spotless! Trivia *The title "Baymax Dreams of Evil Sheep" is a reference to the novel Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?. *The Big Chibi 6 shorts are based off Karmi's fan-fiction sequences from "Fan Friction". **Bandai released collectible figures inspired by the Chibi versions of the characters. *Mochi uses paw rockets in "Mochi No!". This was a concept originally intended for the film, while a different cat seen at the SFIT got to use the rockets in the final version. *Fred's "HALP" light from "Baymax Returns" is seen in "Save Mochi". *The bit in "Noodle Song" where Noodle Burger Boy has a rainbow trail behind him is a reference to the Nyan Cat video, an internet meme that was popular in 2011. *"Super Charged" is mostly a parody of Dragon Ball Z. *Obake's eyes in "Noodle Song" are blue, but in every other short he's in they are black. *The Super app from "Super Driver" and its logo are a parody of Uber. Gallery Category:Big Hero 6 (film) Category:Big Hero 6: The Series